The All New Carl 10 Hour/Sneak Peeks
T.G.I.T. Preview 1 Zs'Skayr flies around Jinx. "I have got a proposition for you." Jinx and other H.I.V.E. Fiver's look at each other. "We're listening?" "If you help me destroy Carl Shennyson and get the Xtratrix, i'll make sure you never hear of those "Teen Titans" again!" Zs'Skayr says. "Deal, frea-" Jinx tries to say but Zs'Skayr cuts in. "But...If you betray me...I will be forced to ELIMINATE ANY OF YOU!" Zs'Skayr says. "Why do you get to be the ruler, rotten-teeth?!" Gizmo says, madly. "Because..." Zs'Skayr possesess Gizmo and levitates with his body in the air. "Hey! L-let me down!" Gizmo freaks out. "Because i can kill any of you with my claws tied behind my back!" Zs'Skayr phases out of Gizmo and looks at the H.I.V.E. Five. "Anymore complaints? No?" "You got yourself a deal, freak." Jinx and Zs'Skayr shake hands. Zs'Skayr smiles, creepily and laughs evily. Oh, That Ghost!(unconfirmed) Carl is seen running inside an factory, high up. "It has to be here somewhere!" Zs'Skayr is "running" along with Carl, but isn't seeming to chase him. Carl suddenly falls on a machine, on his back. "Oww..." Zs'Skayr is seen also falling, right to land on him. "Eh...WAIT...NO-NO-N...!" Zs'Skayr falls into Carl, possessing him. "I'm in Shennyson?" Zs'Skayr wonders and suddenly covers his mouth. "Oh God...OH MY GOD WHAT DOES THAT BOY EAT?!" Zs'Skayr, while still in Carl, puts his fingers in his mouth. Zs'Skayr phases out of Carl. "Ugh! You almost made me vomit!" Carl says. "What...The...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT, TERRAN?!" Zs'Skayr asks, while looking around. "Well, today i ate pizza, hot dog, fries..." Carl says and Zs'Skayr facepalms. "...Oh, and i ate some spicy nachos with extra spicy sauce." Carl says and pats his stomach, while Zs'Skayr annoys. "I'm...super allergic to spicy food." Zs'Skayr says. "So...where is the liquid you need?" Carl says. "Somewhere here...Say...Do you have a...Thep Khufan, Talpaedan or a TreKoppatop?" Zs'Skayr looks at Carl. "I have no idea what you just said, but..." Carl transforms into DiggiKkop. "DiggiKkop will do it!" "You need to dig right..." Zs'Skayr looks at his analyser. "There!" Zs'Skayr points at a machine. "A machine? Okay." DiggiKkop dashes into the machine and starts drilling. The machine starts electrocuting. Electrocuts switch on DiggiKkop, by his drill. "I-i-i-i-i-i...ca-a-a-an't..." DiggiKkop starts shocking and shaking, so the machine explodes and DiggiKkop dashes back. "Shennyson? Are you alright?" Zs'Skayr notices something. "Wait, why do i care for him..." "We work together, moron! Do you want to be young again, or no?" Carl says as he just reverted from DiggiKkop. Zs'Skayr frowns. "NO..." Zs'Skayr looks at a opened lab capsule, with only some little drops left in it. "My aging elixir!" "Sorry..." Carl says. Zs'Skayr turns around in anger and starts chasing Carl. "Crap..." Carl hops up and runs away. "It's not my fault!" Gas Hour #1 Carl runs away from the blast and jumps. "Don't fail me now, Xtratrix!" Carl transforms. Mindcontrolled GCB looks at the glowing smoke. A vampire jumps out. "Whampire? Okay..." GCB lights up his Omnitrix and spreads light all over Whampire. "AAGH!" Whampire hides behind a popcorn machine. "Wow Xtratrix, why did you give me a light weak alien?!" GCB turns off the light and slowly walks towards Whampire. "Think, vampirebrain, think!" Whampire's mask points up as he got an idea. "Hey GCB!" Whampire jumps out and GCB surprises. "I'm your master now!" Whampire tries to hypnotize already hypnotized GCB. GCB almost gets hypnotized, but instead snaps out of Whampire's hypnotizing and slaps him. Whampire falls on the ground. "That's it! Sorry i have to do this to you, GCB, but..." Whampire gets up, punches GCB and sucks some of his life energy. GCB faints. Whampire looks sorrily at GCB. Whampire opens his hands and wings. "Let's bring you home." Whampire grabs GCB and puts him on his shoulder, then flies in the air. Camera zooms into GCB's unconscious face. TANC10H Season 2 Season 2 of The All New Carl 10 is here! Get ready for a shock! "I'll feedback you! Literally!" Feedback fires a blast. "We meet again." Klerk shows up. "That hadn't felt good." Cannonbolt covers his mouth as he's about to vomit. "Awesome." GCB raises his arms in the air. Get ready for For-Teen Am I! Carl turns 14, but Charmcaster debuts and has a goal: to get a revenge on Darkstar! Dance With The Hero, where Clover tries to win a dance contest, and after every guy in the team fails, GCB is the only one left! The Ultimate Prize, Frank invents a dream machine which he uses to get the Xtratrix! Love At First Might, Carl develops a crush on a new girl at school, who reveals to be a mystic magician, playing tricks on Carl to do her dirty work! Mommy Dearest, Carl's mom pays a visit to the team! "That's right! This is gonna be awesome!" Big Chill says. The All New Carl 10 Hour, every Saturday or Wednesday, only on Ben 10 Fanfiction Wikia! Mommy Dearest Frank electrocutes Swampfire and he reverts to Carl. "Oh dangit!" "Finally. Your watch is empty." Frank says. Carl tries to dial on the Xtratrix, but a battery icon shows. "Oh, COME ON!" "Charlie?" Mia sees Carl. "Who is it?" Carl turns around and sees Mia. "MOM?!" "What are you doing in the streets all alone?! Haven't i taught you to never stand in the street while cars are around?! You never listen to me! I mean..." Mia nags at Carl. Carl covers his ears and runs to Frank then grabs him for his shirt. "Kidnap me, hurt me, kill me, anything!" "On the other hand, i don't need this money afterall...Hehe." Frank drops the money bag and runs away. "Why..." Carl says. Mia angers. "Why...Uh..What brings you here, mom?" Carl says. "I heard you're not respectful sometimes and, well...always fail at things..." Mia says. "How the hell do you know that?!" Carl angers. "You know, Clover and I talk." Mia says. "Clover ratted me out?" Carl wonders. "Well she did tell me you're a bad seed, Carl. So i came to make you a good seed." Mia says. "You came for this all the way from Croatia?! What the hell, mom?!" Carl says. Mia grabs Carl for his ear and drags. "Don't talk to me like that." Carl cries in an anime style. "Why does the universe hate me?" Category:Sneak Peek